Do you know Tochi?
by Spykie
Summary: Story of a love-sick teenaged digidestined, it's funny and I'd say worth reading. Please review since this is my second fan fiction...


(I got bored so I started writing this… I got my cousin to give me some idea's, so if it's crap… you know why. Lol jk.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I stared into Kari's eyes; she stared back into mine - terror and anxiety swelling up inside of me. I closed my eyes; secretly praying to the Gods. I suddenly felt her presence closer to me - she was licking my cheeks… "Kari… I…"  
  
I opened my eyes musing what she was doing only to find a huge Doberman glaring at me, his tongue moving away from the side of my face, "stupid mutt!" I shouted as I shoved the slobbering dog off of my bed "Get the hell outta my room!" sliding out of the bed sheets I stumbled over to the door, opening it I saw my older brother and sister literally rolling on the floor in laughter. Furiously I slammed the door shut - They always did this type of stuff to me, probably because I'm the youngest…   
  
I sighed then yawned as I slinked over to my wardrobe and dragged out some random clothes and put them on. Now wearing some black cargo pants and a t-shirt of the same colour.  
  
Moving on to the mirror I shook my head to wake myself up a little more so I could work up a little strength to tear down the posters residing on my mirror, I tore them down and stared in to my reflection, blue-green eyes, boring brown hair and a long fringe casting a shadow on to my pale skin which was still covered in drool. I reached for an old t-shirt hanging from my desk lamp and used it to wipe the icky dog slobber off my face, Chucking the disgusting drool drenched t-shirt out the open window, hoping it would land on my brother's head who had just walked out the front door on his way to work… it missed. I shut the window to avoid hearing any complaints and stared back into the mirror. It was my second day in my new school; usually I couldn't care less about how I appeared to other people… But after yesterday, after meeting Kari… well you get the picture. I slid a small black digivice into my pocket and started messing around with my hair.  
  
10 minutes later I walked out of my room, the fringe of my hair was now spiked up high instead of its normal position hanging half way over my eyes. I steadily walked down the stairs, making sure my hair didn't get messed up since the gel was still drying. This wasn't easy since my backpack was so heavy with books and stuff.  
  
I could smell eggs frying, bacon grilling and toast umm, toasting as I got closer to the kitchen. I opened the door unfortunately seeing my sister standing in the doorway looking at me with an evil grin spread across her face "Get outta my way Kyra…" I spoke, still too tired to yell.   
  
"No." she calmly replied as she stretched her arms out faking a yawn and examining her nails "make me."  
  
"Just move dammit…"   
  
"No."  
  
"Move…!"   
  
"Only if you tell me who Kari is."  
  
"Kari, I…erm… I dunno what you are talking about, just move."  
  
"Ohh, so you just dreamt her up?" said Kyra as she started to giggle, "You little pervert."  
  
I couldn't help stuttering as I tried to reply calmly, feeling my cheeks warm up and start to turn red "N-no, K… Kari's a girl from sc-sc-school." I shoved past her and took a seat at the breakfast table; my food was waiting for me. I started eating then almost choked as her I heard my sister singing.  
  
"Kari and Tochi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" She had to stop chanting and duck as I threw the toast rack at her.  
  
"That was mean Tochi," cried Kyra as she ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"In future Tochi, don't throw things at your sister." Moaned my mom as she cleared away my plate.  
  
"No.k" I replied sarcastically as I picked up my school bag and walked out to go to school. I noticed the t-shirt I threw was still outside on the pavement; I simply walked past it and whistled innocently. Why did Kari talk to me? Does she like me? Did she pity me for the fact that I'm new? These were a few of the thoughts flowing through my mind as I journeyed to school… where I would meet Kari again. 


End file.
